Who are you little Omega
by NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Jackson and Lydia were high school sweethearts who believed that they had found their mates in each other. They felt that they didn't need to enter the mating run because they were soulmates (and no one could tell them differently.) Or so Jackson thought….


**This has sex in it...I repeat SEX is in this. If Under 18 turn back please.**

This is a Jackson/Erica and Lydia/Parrish and Allison/Boyd endgame story if you don't like please don't goes between two points of view and each is separated by the 10 minus symbols. For example...(-)meaning change in pov.

 **See the end of the work for spoiler notes.**

Allison had just moved to Beacon Hills one month before the 29th annual mating run was supposed to be hosted. Yes she was 18 and only a junior, and yes she had already attended a mating run when she was 17 and 18 while living in France but no she had not met her soulmate yet. Luck was on her side when she found out that Beacon Hills Mating run was scheduled for a few weeks after she had moved there, giving her a second chance this year to find a mate.

She had hope that this place would be a new beginning in all sense of the word. Now that her family of two had decided that they would not hunt supernatural beings anymore she had hope that things would go more smoothly and that they wouldn't have to move around anymore, but that they could in fact find a home in Beacon Hills. This is one reason why she decided to sign them both in the run. Allison hoped that her and her dad could find their respective mates so that he would have a real true reason to stay in Beacon Hills, especially after her mother died last spring.

Allison had made a few friends in just the first week that she had been in Beacon Hills mostly from attending school but also a few who lived in her building. Ethan and Aiden Steiner lived on the first floor of her building and always started conversations with Allison when she checked her mailbox within the buildings lobby. They were always flirting with her or asking her the same question several times if she had planned on joining in the mating run this year, to which she always replies back with a cordial yes. She got the impression that they both wanted her. However the fact that they were werewolves turned her off a bit but what really turned her off to the idea of mating with the twins was that she was almost a hundred percent sure that they wanted her together not separately. While that didn't bother her if others were into sex between twin brothers it just squigged her out a bit. But it didn't make a difference in how she was with them. They were friends and she hoped that it would stay that way.

Since moving to Beacon Hills Allison had found that many of her classmates were 'other worldly'. Lydia who was an alpha came to be Allison's best friend (without much permission on Allison's part and a whole lot of force on Lydia's) was in fact a banshee. Lydia's alpha boyfriend Jackson was a werewolf who tended to get on Allison's nerves easily he was a stereotypical alpha who was pompous and brazen which just rubbed her the wrong way. She got the idea that he was trying to make up for something by being so arrogant but didn't know what it was.

Allison had also made friends with an alpha werewolf (which surprised her to new heights,'cus ex-hunters rarely dated what they once hunted...but she digressed, that she found him to be cute and endearing) but he really looked like just a cute puppy. Scott McCall was so carefree and down to earth, that it gave Allison hope that she could find someone like him, or indeed him, as a mate in the mating run.

A boy of late seventeen almost eighteen years of age woke up with a jerk to the feel of his skin being sweat soaked and the night sweats of a brand new night vision fresh in his mind.

The young omega boy didn't know why he was graced with these sporadic 'gifts' but knew these visions to be accurate glimpses into the otherwise unknown future.

This nights vision was not one single image but that of three separate ones, one right after another. The first image was that of a golden haired goddess with a white daisy chain around her head. She was laying naked in a feminine styled bedroom on the floor laughing and looking carefree towards the boy who in fact had the vision.

The vision moved on to the same golden haired beauty but she was maybe a year older and at the boys house having dinner with his parents. They all looked to be celebrating something he had no privilege of knowing due to only receiving images, no sounds within this vision.

The last image came in the form of a Alpha she wolf and her omega werewolf being bathed in the light of a full moon looking content, in love, and forever happy.

That is until the boy jerked awake.

On this cold night the boy who was simply seventeen did not wake to the feeling of joy nor happiness or relief from this vision, but rather the feelings of dread and sorrow for the future he saw in this nights 'giftful' vision.

Why dread, you might ask...well that was easy. The poor boy only had eyes for a strawberry blond (emphasis on strawberry) beauty with hazel green eyes and a similar outlook to that of the boys, concerning mates and the hellish mating run debacle. Not to mention she came from wealth and popularity in school and within the community. Making it all to easy for the boy to hide his true omega nature.

Unfortunately the boy, Jackson Whittemore jock extraordinaire and adopted son of the famous Whittemore lawyers of Beacon and Grant county, faced sorrow over the now impending loss of said strawberry blond and current girlfriend Lydia Martin. All because of a vision.

Allison and Lydia were in the midst of writing there science reports and having a conversation about Lydia's mom Natalie and Lydia's boyfriend Jackson Whittemore.

"Yeah my mom comes into my room out of the blue and tells me that I have to join the mating run this year no excuses. Which I refused, until she threatened my prada and credit cards until I joined, so now I have to deal with a pissed off omega who doesn't want to join, but reluctantly agreed to after a little persuasion on my part. Plus I insisted because him and I are mates. I can feel it." said Lydia lifting her eyebrows in suggestion.

"Wow Lyds, intense, so is it your dog or your purses that your mom threatened?" She laughs at her own joke while Lydia rolls her eyes. Before Allison could forget she remembers something that Lydia said. "...wait you said omega? I thought your mom was a beta?" Allison asked her friend.

"Yeah she is, but Jackson is the omega though he doesn't want anyone to know so dont say anything." Lydia confided in her friend. After Allison made the zipping her lips motion to keep her friends secret they went back to their papers.

About ten minutes later Allison's father came in to her room.

"Allison we need to talk." He stuttered to a stop once he realized that she had someone there with her. His demeanor changing abruptly. "Alone. Please." He added please like he had to for common courtesy instead of being polite.

"Sorry Lydia I don't know what his problem is right now but he's not like this usually. I'll text you later." Allison helped out her friend by grabbing up some of her books while side eyeing her father with a what the hell? look.

After Allison walked her friend out she went back to her room laying on her bed.

Allison's dad Chris walked over to Allison's bed and sat on the edge patting the spot next to him. She was on her belly so after a bit of maneuvering she was sitting up facing him.

"What is this about dad?" Allison asked her dad.

"Alli did you put me in the mating run?" He asked shocking his daughter.

Allison answered in a rush. "Yeah I did and I was goi…" before she could continue he butted in.

"Damn it Allison you can't do things like this without discussing them with me first."

"But dad I thought since mom…." She started to explain. "Alli." Chris tried to stop her but she just kept going as if he hadn't even spoke. "...well I thought that you could try moving on and finding another mate." "Allison!" He tried yet again to speak but to no avail. "I'm sor…." she continued on.

"I ALREADY HAVE A MATE!" he shouted unintentionally making his daughter jump in shock. Not only has he never raised his voice to her but this was brand new information to her.

"What do you mean dad? You and mom…" she drifted off.

"Victoria was not my mate, but rather an arrangement between two families because of our family history. My family are well known hunters and when my mate turned out to be a Beta male werewolf, my parents shipped me off to France and married me off to Victoria. That's why I can't run in this or any other mating run. Unless of course he dies and I wish to move on but honey you can't force that on anyone. Do you understand?" He tried to explain to her. He could see that she was still confused.

"Yeah I understand some but there are still some things that I am still confused about. Like where is your mate now and how could you cheat on him with mom?" She asked.

"I never cheated with Victoria I…."

"Um dad, hate to interrupt but hello...yeah ya did.." she pointed to herself like duh I'm proof .

"Oh honey. No. No I didn't. Listen Victoria is not your mom, I was pregnant when I married her and we figured we would be together until your grandfather died and the pressure was off of us. Or on the off chance that one of us died and we could get away from all the hunting bullshit. It just so happened that we didn't leave before Victoria was bitten but when your grandfather died eight months ago we were planning to but then shit hit the fan with that pack and then she was bit and the rest is history. I'm sorry we lied to you Allison." He said tears in his eyes and arms around her comforting her.

When she was more composed she asked him the one question she wanted to know more than anything.

"Then dad who is your mate? Who's my other dad? Do you even talk to him anymore?"

"Yes I have always kept in touch with your father. His name is Peter Hale."

Jackson and Lydia were high school sweethearts who believed that they had found their mates in each other. They felt that they didn't need to enter the mating run because they were soulmates (and no one could tell them differently.)

Or so Jackson thought….

` Memory`

Lydia came storming in to his room one night two weeks ago.

"We are entering the mating run to prove to my mom that we were right in choosing one another and that we don't need to experience the mating run to know that we are indeed mates." She demanded.

"Hold up Lydia, what the hell are you talking about?" Jackson demanded an explanation.

"My mom came to me this morning and told me that because of her non-mating run relationship with my dad that she wants me and you to go into the mating run so that later in life we won't have any problems and so that we won't end up like them being divorced with a kid. Apparently she is entered the mating run to find her soulmate. Now after she's in her late-forties can you believe this shit. Ohhh I am so pissed off right now. Will you do this with me Jacks please…" Lydia explained and pleaded with Jackson.

"Fuck Lydia I don't want to be forced to do this and you know that. If I were to do this everyone would know that I am an omega not an Alpha." He sighed out in frustration.

"I know. Trust me I get it, I know that you have fears or resignations about your omega genes but I want to prove to her that you and I belong together and nothing, not even this, will tear us apart." Lydia informed him while moving closer to him and slowly taking off her clothes.

"Fine I will do this for you but make a note that I am seriously under protest about this Lydia." He told her undressing her the rest of the way.

"Noted Jack's now kiss me."

` End of Memory `

Jackson currently found himself flocking like a sheep with about 30 other people (Lydia and her mom Natalie right by his side) all headed to the podium in the Beacon Hills preserve to hear the 'fabulous' (insert sarcasm here) speeches from the town's mayor and the police departments sheriff on the how to's and the hopes and dreams and the mating run rules of what to expect from the spectacle that is the Mating run. Dun dun dun.

To say that Jackson did not give two shits for the so called 'sacred' mating run bullshit would be a understatement. But he would get over it for the sake of his girlfriend to be happy, even though he knew by the visions that it would not end how Lydia thought it would or how Jackson wanted it too.

After the speeches were done a big majority of omega's went towards the building specified for them to take showers and get dressed, Jackson was among them. He held his head high in pseudo confidence even though he was cringing inside. How humiliating was it going to be if he saw people (especially those who worked for his parents and those from school) ,who all thought he was an alpha, heading to the omega showers.

Right as he was thinking about the himmilation Danny a fellow lacrosse player and best-friend of Jackson saw him.

"What are you doing Whitmore?" He asked jokingly while pointing to the building. "You can't go in there it's for Omega's only dude."

"Yeah I know man. Just mind your own fucking business Danny." Jackson said trying to cover up his embarrassment. Hating himself a little for being mean to his best friend. But glad that Danny didn't comment anymore.

Jackson knew he shouldn't feel ashamed that he was an omega, omega's were always cherished in households and treated with the same respect as alpha's and beta's but he did.

He also knew that sometimes beta's had it harder than alpha's because of their reproduction limits. He also knew that his parents never treated him like he was an adopted omega instead they treated him like he was their own son by birth and that nothing he did or said would change that.

He was ashamed but didn't know exactly why he was. It could have been that he was adopted since infancy and he wasn't sure why his biological parents would give him up, throw him away. Maybe a small part of him thought that because he was an omega his birth parents didn't want him, he just wasn't good enough to be their son. Granted he loved his adopted parents but there was always some part of Jackson who would always wonder about and love his biological parents which inevitably made him feel bad. It was like he was try to compensate for his bad feelings.

He just got to the doors of the building and entered the Omega lockers to strip down and went straight to the showers. Jackson wanted to get this done as soon as was humanly or wolfishly possible, avoiding everyone else.

Allison had just found the perfect spot to set up camp and immediately started to make a fire and a makeshift bed out of branches that were close by.

After her weird and enlightening conversation with her dad about her…other dad?...father?... anyway after their talk they decided to have a family get together after the mating run on the hopes that she will find her mate.

With one last soft branch in the right place for sitting down she got settled for the night watching the flickering flames of her fire. When the first howl was heard she started to get antsy up until that point she was resigned for a long night. Now she was again hopeful for something amazing to happen.

And it did four howls later, she heard a howl that was so much closer to her than any other she had ever heard before.

A few minutes later she could hear steps cascading toward her, causing her adrenaline levels to spike. Along with her arousal to peak, unsurprisingly Allison loved this type of anticipation, it was one thing she loved about hunting-the thrill of the hunt. Although she felt at odds because she was usually the one doing the hunting, not the one being hunted, so this was a different feeling and experience, one that she was starting to like very much.

She put her head down making sure that her hood was covering her substantially. Allison finally felt someone come up to her laying their hands down on her hips. She was glad that her mate seemed to be a beta male instead of an alpha. For her the thought of having sex with a wolf scared her a bit, especially given her hunting history, but also the cringe worthy thought of taking an alpha's knot. No thank you.

Allison wrapped her arms around the hulking shoulders of her mate while trying to lay back and give room for his head to descend on her neck. She could feel his facial hair (that was either due to his beta form or because he naturally had facial hair) rub along wherever he brushed up against her soft skin. His kisses were almost romanticly frantic like he was so blessed to have her in his arms that he was afraid someone would take her away from him. Eventually they were both lying down, him on top of her kissing her sensually making it hard for her to not moan or to say something out loud. Which Allison knew was forbidden.

He entered a finger into her. Thrusting it in and out while nibbling on her neck slowly traveling down to her nipple.

He made sure that she was loose enough for his member by entering three fingers so that his dick would fit with minimum complications. This caused her to feel ample pleasure coursing throughout her body from his hands massaging her breasts and clit. She could feel her own slick coating his fingers getting prepared for her mate to settle home. She was ready and her mate knew that she was ready. With a quick thrust in her, his pleasure peaked if the howl he released told her anything.

Allison now knew that this was the right choice to move to Beacon Hills and to enter the mating run. She finally found her home. Even if she didn't know his name yet.

Her mate knew what he was doing to her body that was for sure. He new exactly where to lick, and where to bite and where her g spot was to make her lose control. When her orgasm hit it was such a unexpected rush that her walls tightened like a vice and it made his orgasm appear so fast that they both couldn't help the involuntary gasps of pleasure.

Jackson was still looking for the perfect spot to set up camp. He had wanted to be done and ready to wait for the least 20 minutes now but he just couldn't seem to settle on a spot. He would think that he found the right space but then he would notice something that was just not right, a branch in the wrong spot, it not being small enough, or it being too small.

He was coming up to a bigger area that he could possibly work with, if he could find building materials to make it cozier. When he heard a growl that sounded up close and too personal for his liking. He turned around very slowly and went to look at the culprit behind the growl when he remembered that if anyone found out he looked at any Alpha or Beta he would be banned from the mating run. So he bared his neck to the side rather fast and ducked his head. He allowed the wolf to sniff his neck, frankly because he wasn't stupid. Sure he acted like a cocky alpha but Jackson was born an omega and there was no way that he would win a fight with an alpha.

Suddenly there were teeth at his throat making him sweat in fear. But just as suddenly as they appeared they vanished once again and then he could hear a tumbling of what he assumed to be alpha werewolves fighting off to the right of him. Making sure he didn't look to the right of him, Jackson ran to the camp that he had originally wanted to go to and sat huddled down in a corner to await his fate.

Unfortunately Jackson knew exactly who would win this fight...the blond goddess that took up his visions for his future.

Jackson sat in fear for who ever the second Alpha was and knew that he probably did not have time to set up any kind of suitable or comfortable bed. So he continued to sit there and wait for some direction from his mate when she came around.

About 15 minutes later he heard an approaching wolf and knew that it would be her...his blond alpha mate. The she-wolf came up to him and placed her muzzle next to his ear, resting on his shoulder and making a rumbling sound that Jackson could have sworn was a purr.

He slowly lowered himself down assuming that she would want to ride him but she stopped him from lowering himself down on his back. Instead she turned him around so that he was on hand and knee. It wasn't an act of forcefulness but instead one of dominance and it naturally turned his omega side on, making his hole become moistened by his omega slick. He could feel a wolf penis (albeit a smaller one given she was a female, but a bit bigger than his) push at his slickened hole. He was ready and he finally resided himself to the fact that she was his mate and give into the pleasure she was giving him. Her wolf's tongue would lick at his face and then breath on his neck which would make him tingle and slick up even more.

The ecstasy of her within him was like nothing he had ever felt or could ever imagine. He had never let Lydia peg him, he was firm on the fact that he would fuck her but not the other way around. So now having his mate deep inside of his hole he was so glad that she was the only one to have the honor of being the one to virginize his omega hole.

Allison woke up to someone tapping on her shoulder. She looked up (noticing that her hood fell off during the night) right into the brown eyes of her mate. He was an african american male who was stalky in form and had a shaved head. She noted that he did not in fact have facial hair, meaning that he was in Beta form last night when they had sex. He was very attractive, making her feel slightly inadequate. She started to find her clothes to cover herself up when his hand came down on to hers carefully.

"No. Please don't hide yourself from me. You are so beautiful. I'm Vernon Boyd, but everyone calls me Boyd. What's your name, my omega?" Her mate asked her.

"A...Allison Argent." She had to clear her throat from disuse. "Thank you. I think your very handsome also it's nice to meet you Boyd. May I call you Vernon?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "I think I would like that. But just you okay? I haven't seen you around here before are you new or just visiting?"

"That suits me just fine I would like to be the only one to call you vernon. I mean besides your parents. And yes I just moved to Beacon with my dad. We moved from France a month ago." She told him. Raising herself up off the ground and starting to gather her robe. "I should get dressed for when we're ready to go back out. Would you like to go to my house so that we can get to know each other on an intellectual level instead of just physical?" Allison asked meekly hoping he wanted to go with her.

"Of course I would be interested in getting to know you better. So you said that you and your father moved here, is it just you two or is your other parent still in France?" He asked helping secure her robe, taking her hand in his afterward leading her to the beginning of the Preserve.

Allison linked their fingers and laughed at the question Oh boy where to start? she thought.

"Um yeah that is a long story…." She told him about how she was brought up by Chris and Victoria Argent who were hunters and how her mom got bit by a werewolf and chose death rather than being a werewolf. She went to tell him how her and Chris decided to leave that lifestyle and how she found out about her dads mate Peter Hale. At this Boyd told her that it must have been fated for them to be together because he was a part of Peter's pack, run by his Alpha sister Talia Hale.

Boyd was telling Allison about his family and how he felt severe guilt over his baby sisters death and had been in therapy ever since, when they started to reached the crowd. Both of them finally noticing friends and other couples who they knew who looked happy and some who looked lonely and downtrodden.

Allison saw that the twins who lived in her building seemed like they had found a mate in a pretty curly blond male because they were both gushing over the boy who looked to have a permanent blush to his cheeks. She also saw Scott and a boy who she had seen around Scott a lot of the time and had heard Scott mention a few times, she thought the boy's name was Stiles, but she had never met him.

She was happy to see other people being happy.

Then she saw her father talking to a man, they were holding hands and she instantly knew that this other man was her other father.

"Hello dad..and Peter or should I call you my other dad?" She said coming up to them cutting off their conversation. "Meet my mate Vernon Boyd."

The boy of late seventeen woke up once again to the fresh images of a vision. This one did not revolve around just him though. This vision was only two images but the first one gave Jackson hope that him and Lydia would stay lasting friends through this whole ordeal.

The first image was of him and his mate laughing at a park (what looked like years from now) with Lydia and who Jackson assumed was Lydia's mate. There were children in the background that Jackson assumed was one or both of the mated couples.

The best thing about this first vision was that they all seemed to be happy which is what Jackson always wanted.

The second image though made his breath catch in his throat and made the feelings from the first vision be short lived. He saw an accident which involved a four car pile up on the west Beacon bridge with a little girl who was about to be hit by an oncoming truck.

This vision made him flinch internally for the little girl.

While Jackson was catching his breath (something that always happened with his visions-lose of breath) his mate had woken up and started to rub his back to comfort him.

Jackson turned around, once his breath was back to normal, to look into the face of his mate.

She was even more beautiful than the visions showed.

"Your even more beautiful than.." Jackson spoke out loud before realizing that he spoke out his thought. "Oh man we have to go. I will explain later but I have to get to the sherriff like right now." He remembered the vision of the crash and knew he had to try to stop it.

"Who are you little omega?" She asked him tilting her head to the left in question.

"I'm Jackson. I'm your mate what's your name?" He asked while pulling on his robe.

"Erica Reyes. Wait! What do you mean we have to leave, we just woke up? I would like to get to know you better before we cascade back to reality." He finally had a name to match the face of his visions.

"Long story short I have visions of things that are going to happen in the future. No I don't know why or how or if at all I can get rid of them." He grabbed her hand and started toward the preserve where he knew everyone would be.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in. Do they ever change? Have you ever had visions of us? Of me?" She asked him while they were walking; or was it more like sprinting?

"Yeah I definitely get that it's a lot. It was overwhelming for me too when I experienced my first vision. To answer your question no they don't usually change but I always try to change them especially when I see someone dying. And yes I have had visio….Sheriff Stilinski…." Jackson was answering Erica's questions when he saw the sheriff up ahead a few feet holding on to the hands of a man and woman, making Jackson brace into a full run to catch up to the policemen.

"Yes? Oh hi Jackson what's going on?" He turned around to face the young boy while keeping one arm wrapped around the women. Jackson recognised the face of Natalie Martin, Lydia's mother, but had more important things to focus on. Sheriff Stilinski already knew that Jackson had a history of somehow knowing when bad things were about to happen and was full of dread.

"Sheriff there is going to be a big accident on the west Beacon bridge. It looked to be a pile up situation." Jackson retold the sheriff his whole vision and then the sheriff booked into gear. He kissed his (what Jackson assumed were his mates) on the cheek and then started running so fast that he disappeared quickly.

Jackson congratulated Natalie and the man (finding out that his name was Rafael McCall) and grasped Erica's hand and returned to walking back towards the head of the preserve.

"So you were saying something about how you had visions of me?" Erica smirked at him making him feel different about having her attention almost bubbly and excited. Unlike having the attention of anybody else.

Jackson and Erica continued on their way chatting and answering each others questions and getting to know one another.

Jackson found out that the reason why he didn't know her or hadn't seen her before was because of her spending the school years at her dads and summers here with her mother, until she had turned 18 when she moved back to be in her friend Derek's pack.

Whereas Erica was told about Jackson's relationship with Lydia. Along with his view about mates before the mating run and how he and Lydia had previously felt that mates could be found in someone outside of the mating run. Though now he felt completely different and he was happy that Natalie had talked Lydia into joining this years run.

Allison was now having a family get together one week after the Mating run (if you wanted to call a Hale pack bbq a close family get together) so that she could get to know Boyd's parents on a much better note then how she met them two days prior, with her legs in the air and Boyd thrusting himself deep inside her. Talk about embarrassing. She was also meeting the rest of her father Peter's family, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. All of which she new nothing about.

Her experience with her father could be counted on one of her hands. He seemed to always be busy doing something for the 'pack' or with her dad. Allison couldn't complain too much though she had her own mate to keep her busy and the undying resentment of a lost childhood and a parent that she never new to keep her from the house until ungodly hours of the night.

One week later found Jackson in Erica's room at the Hale pack-house where he was sitting on the bed naked while she was wearing nothing but a daisy chain around her head and was laying down on her stomach laughing and talking to him. She had been telling him about how Lydia had been the one that she had fought with during the Mating run (knowing this by Lydia's scent when she met her earlier in the day) and how it seemed that fate was rooting for her to be with him, inevitably fulfilling his vision of her.

Check Point Here

They both found it funny how they were relieved that it had been Erica to win over Lydia in the end. Jackson in particular found it to be hilarious how just one week had changed his mind about how he felt about mates, hell even a day had skewed his opinion on the matter. With Lydia he found that he couldn't be himself and had always felt that he had to prove something to himself, his parents, his friends even but now he felt comfortable in his skin and had nothing to prove. Erica was his perfect mate. She was dominant but at the same time she let him take charge when he wished or when she felt particularly vulnerable. Best of all she liked to play sports, knew about cars and liked to take care of him which he secretly loved. But even better than that she showed him how to become closer to his parents and for whatever reason (that Jackson would never know) he helped and showed her things that made her feel special too.

Epilogue

One year brought lots of changes for both Allison and Boyd.

For Allison she became closer to both her parents. She and Peter had spent many days getting to know one another and he tried his hardest to make up to her for all the lost years. Chris fell even deeper in love with Peter that they decided to move in together. Now knowing what it felt like to have a mate she realized how hard it must have been for both her father's to live apart from one another and not be able to be with each other, which helped bring them all closer still.

As for Boyd the passing of his father was difficult. Even more given the date of his passing was two days after Boyd's sisters death. He started to withdraw from everyone, even Allison. Causing them to have their first fight and her pack up and leave the house, going to her father's house on the Hale estate.

Though when Allison went into her omega heat he had no choice but to re-evaluate what was more important to him-helping his mate, or go down a horrible depressing path- he chose to help his mate understanding that he needed to be the beta his parents raised and push on with his life with his mate. His Allison.

Eventually they got back on track and found that they were going to be expecting parents in seven short months.

Jackson continued to have visions of himself and Erica, but also of tragedies that he now knew he could change if he was fast enough, just like the little girl in his vision the morning of the mating run.

Jackson and Erica moved in with each other and had developed a deep friendship with Lydia and Jordan Parrish (Lydia's phoenix beta mate).

Jackson and Erica were currently eating dinner with his parents celebrating their 14th anniversary. His dad came around to pour champagne into Erica's glass and moved on to his son's.

"No."

"No he can't."

Both Jackson and Erica spoke at the same time. Jackson covering the top of his glass.

"Why not? This is a celebration why can't he have any champagne?" His mother asked to the table.

"I'm pregnant mom." he explained.

Shocking Jackson, who thought that they would be disappointed because he was the one carrying their children, his mom jumped up in joy along with his dad who congratulated the happy young couple.

"Now when are you getting married darling I can't wait to help plan the wedding and...oh we have to plan a nursery. First we need to find you both the perfect house…." His mom embraced a giddy Erica and whisked her away talking about the future.

"You look happy, the happiest I have ever seen you. And I should know I bought you a porsche." Father and son both laughed. Jackson was once again shocked into silence when his dad wrapped his arms around him and gave him the biggest and longest hug he could ever remember his dad giving him.

"Yeah dad I am. I am so, so incredibly blessed and happy." Jackson sunk in to the hug relishing the embrace for once looking forward to the future.

The End

 **Spoiler Notes:**

 **This does have odd Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics...Such as Omegas have slick, they can get pregnant a lot faster and easier than Beta's and they do have duel holes both an asshole and a vagina. Whereas Alpha's cannot get pregnant even if they are female, and they all have penises and they can full shift to a wolf. Beta's cannot shift into full wolf form and they have a harder time getting pregnant.**


End file.
